kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
Ren Amagasaki
was the third CEO of Genm Corp.. His true identity was the from the game Toki Meki Crisis, transforming into it by using the Gashacon Bugvisor. As recorded by CR, Lovelica is part of the High Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle alongside Para-DX and Graphite. Character History Taking Genm Corp. Ren Amagasaki took over as CEO of Genm Corp. following the disappearance of Kuroto Dan. Under his watch, an in-house competition was held, led by Tsukuru Koboshi and his development team, to create a new game to save the company. Kamen Rider Chronicle He later appears to turn Poppy Pipopapo into his servant, leading her to become the final Bugster needed for the completion of Kamen Rider Chronicle. Demise With the low and mid tier Bugsters all bested, only the high tier of Lovelica, Graphite and Para-DX remained, thus a confrontation against the doctor Kamen Rider trio, now joined by the revived Genm, was inevitable. Confronted by Haima Kagami who took it upon himself to beat Kamen Rider Chronicle, Lovelica and Graphite stood by as Para-DX effortlessly overpowered the Ride-Player himself. When the Kamen Riders arrived to rescue Haima, Lovelica engaged Kamen Rider Brave Fantasy Gamer and demonstrated a clear advantage as his charm reflected by the Lovely Girls boosted him while Brave's violent attack against him provoked no such affection, rendering his strikes powerless with Lovelica easily defeating him. Discovering that Masamune Dan had finally been released from prison, having been acquitted following the arrest of Kuroto Dan, Ren confronted the original CEO as he reclaimed his office from him. When Masamune held the Gashacon Bugvisor II, Ren pointed out to him that it was made by his son for the use of Bugsters only and that any human attempting to use it would be consumed by the Bugster Virus. On the eve of the showdown against the Kamen Riders, Ren convened with Parado and Graphite, noting that Rider Chronicle's final boss, Gemdeus, was still a mystery which only Kuroto realized. Alongside the Level 99 Graphite and Para-DX, Lovelica faced the four Kamen Riders in a final confrontation. Engaging Brave Fantasy Gamer once more, Lovelica summoned his Lovely Girls to support him. Seeing Brave overpowered by Lovelica's charm, Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer moved to neutralize Lovelica's edge through his reprogramming power and, with Snipe and Genm respectively holding Graphite and Para-DX, he was able to destroy the Lovely Girls with the Maximum Mighty Critical Finish. Deprived of his admirers, Lovelica was rendered susceptible to Brave's attacks with Poppy and Nico moving in to terminate him. However, it was at this point that the battle was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Masamune Dan who, revealing himself as the ultimate mastermind behind Kamen Rider Chronicle having manipulated both his son and the Bugsters, used the Rider Gashat and Buggle Driver II to transform into the legendary warrior, Kamen Rider Cronus, to Lovelica's shock. Explaining that he had long since implanted and pacified all strains of the Bugster virus within his own body, Masamune proceeded to demonstrate Cronus' power of time-manipulation by freezing and dispatching all parties. Unfortunately for Lovelica, Masamune Dan viewed this component as obsolete and chose to eliminate him, performing the Critical Crews-Aid to permanently destroy the Bugster, clearing Toki Meki Crisis which Masamune announced as being discontinued. Despite being a perfected Bugster, Graphite found, to his shock, that Lovelica was incapable of being regenerated as, having been destroyed while time was stopped by Cronus, he was ultimately consigned to a state of eternal death. Post-mortem Hunting down Parado ("Perfect Knock Out"), Cronus gloated that he would soon share the same fate as "Toki Meki Crisis". Personality He is shown to be somewhat vain, shrewd, and flirtatious, as shown as when he 'fell' for Poppy twice (first while being Asuna and second while she revealed her Bugster form). He also tends to exaggerates his actions and be rather dimwitted. This was shown when he told Sora her audition failed, thereby increasing her stress and precipitating her infection to break out. In reality, Ren is a manipulative person who could brainwash others with an unknown method, although so far, this only works for Poppy. Most of his traits are from those of simulation games. Powers and Abilities As confirmed that he is a Bugster with a human form, similar to Graphite, Parado and Poppy Pipopapo. ;Mind Alteration/Reset :As shown with Poppy Pipopapo, Ren is able to use mind alteration/reset on women to do his bidding. When he used this ability, his eyes glow in a bluish-indigo color. ;Self-Digitization :Much like most Bugsters, Ren is able to traverse between the real world and the digital world. ;Voice Disguise :Ren is able to switch between two different voices; one being used when posing as Genm Corp.'s CEO, and another being used when he drops the CEO facade while speaking with the other Bugsters. ;Fire Breath :In his human form, Ren can breath fire. Forms By using the Gashacon Bugvisor, he can assume this default monster form, though unlike Graphite, he does not need to attach the Bugvisor to its handle. Lovelica's Level was never identified, though he was observed to be a match for Level 50 Kamen Riders and was viewed by CR as equal to Level 99 Bugsters Graphite and Para-DX. ;Powers and Abilities: :;Invulnerability ::Originating from a dating simulation, any physical attacks and bullet attacks, or any violent attacks as he describes them, do not work against him. :;Attack Reversal ::Besides his immunity to physical attacks, he can redirect an enemy's bullet attack back to themselves and his surrounding enemies. :; ::Lovrica's Bugster Viruses, taking the form of a harem of maids. They can also help him empower his attacks via his charm towards women. However, due of Ex-Aid's reprogramming, his harem is destroyed, allowing him to become vulnerable to physical attacks. ;Weaknesses: :;Women's Rejection: He can take a huge amount of damage when being insulted and rejected by females, to the point of de-transforming himself. Causing Lovelica being 'heartbroken' from love. :;Maximum Mighty X: Like all Bugsters, Lovrica is susceptible to being reprogrammed by Maximum Mighty X. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 27, 32 - Ride-Player= Ride-Player Statistics *'Height': 198.0 cm. *'Weight': 96.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.0 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 8.0 sec. Ride-Players are the "Kamen Rider" form used by civilians to play Kamen Rider Chronicle. To transform into a Ride-Player, a person must activate their Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, and press its button again to transform. In this form, all Ride-Players are equipped with the Ride Weapon, which can transform between a sword and a gun. They also have the ability to use other Gashacon Weapons used by the Riders by stealing their Gashats and activating them, as shown when several Ride-Players stole Emu's Gashats and activated them to summon the Gashacon Key Slasher and Gashacon Sparrow. However, this ability is limited, as if a Ride-Player takes away the Gashacon Weapon for the corresponding Gashat (seen with the Gashacon Breaker of Mighty Action X), no matter how many times another Ride-Player activates the Mighty Action X Gashat, another Gashacon Breaker will not appear. Ride-Players detransform by pressing the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat's button again. Where they store the Gashat while transformed is unclear. Currently, this form has no formal finisher. Ren briefly used this form during a live broadcast by Genm Corp. to promote Kamen Rider Chronicle. This form is exclusive to Ex-Aid Episode 27 }} Equipment *Gashacon Bugvisor - Primary transformation device. *Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat *Ride Weapon (default weapon) **Blade Mode **Gun Mode Behind the Scenes Portrayal Ren Amagasaki is portrayed by . His other voice is voiced by , who is also the narrator for Ex-Aid. In his initial cameo, he was portrayed by an unidentified stand-in. As the Lovelica Bugster, he is portrayed by suit actor . Notes *Ren is the second double-agent character who possesses a monstrous identity and a secondary voice who is portrayed by their respective narrators, the first being Kuniteru Emoto/Virgo/Tachibana from Kamen Rider Fourze. **Furthermore, both kaijin (Lovelica Bugster and Virgo Zodiarts) base color is pink. *Ren's role and association with the Bugsters makes him similar to Mitsuhide Nira from Kamen Rider Drive, both of which are comic relief villains. Except the difference are their final TV appearances' status, whereas Ren is dead (Killed by Cronus) while Mitsuhide isn't (Arrested after being K.O'ed by Brain). *Ren is the first Bugster to become a temporary Rider, unlike Parado and Poppy becoming permanent Riders. Though unlike previous one-time villain Riders, he only uses his Rider form for non-combat reasons. *Lovelica's name, when translated to his Japanese text name "Ravurika" is a pun to "love freak", henced by his home game world and his personality. *Lovelica is the only Perfected Bugster whose human host is still unknown. Appearances **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! **Episode 28: Beyond Your Identity **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 39: Goodbye Me! **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Para-DX'' **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' ***''Kamen Rider Brave & Snipe'' ***''Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy'' }} Sources *'' '' - Pages 8 -9 Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Bugsters Category:Perfected Bugsters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Plant Monsters Category:Flower Monsters Category:Temporary Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Rider like